Cave Pups
by EuroJDMCarLover
Summary: Everest and the pups are on a winter hike until they fall through a thick patch of snow and get stuck in an underground cave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've been having technical issues with my iPad. It's keyboard was acting wonky and had to use Grammarly instead. I guess it's time for me to get a new one.**

One snowy day at the Lookout. The pups were home alone because Ryder was visiting family. The pups were deciding on what to do without Ryder.

"I'm so bored!" complained Rubble.

"You said it!" said Zuma.

"I agree!" said Rocky.

"What do you think we should do since Ryder is away?" asked Chase.

"Maybe play Pup Pup Boogie?" suggested Marshall.

"Played it already!" said Skye.

"Maybe race around the Lookout?" suggested Rubble.

"It's a little icy!" said Rocky.

"There's got to be something we can do while Ryder's away?" said Chase.

"I have an idea!" said Marshall as a lightbulb turned on in his head.

"What is it? It better not be something water related." said Rocky.

"Let's go stay with Everest at Jake's mountain!" said Marshall.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Beats wasting our time bored out of our minds." said Rubble.

"I'll call Everest!" said Marshall.

Marshall barked into his puptag to call her.

(Red Paw Patrol logo switch scene)

Over at Jake's Mountain, Everest was in Jake's cabin looking out the window with a bored expression on her face because Jake was in Switzerland with some friends from kindergarten, then they will head to Germany. Suddenly her pup tag rang and she answered it.

"Hey Marshall! What's up?" greeted Everest.

"Hi Everest! Can the pups and I stay at Jake's until Ryder comes home?" said Marshall.

"Absolutely!" said Everest.

"Great! The pups and I are just going to pack up and then hit the road." said Marshall.

"Ok, see all of you here," said Everest.

Marshall and Everest both hung up. Chase and Rocky ordered the groceries to be delivered from Porter's Cafe's website. Rubble was packing some of his squeaky toys like he did in the episode Pups Save a Stowaway. Skye reminded him to pack something warm. Zuma already packed something warm to wear, then he packed some pup treats over them. He then tried to close his suitcase but was unable to because there were too many. Zuma ate one then he was finally able to close the suitcase. Ten minutes later, Mr. Porter came in his Mercedes-Benz Metris delivery van.

"Hello pups! What are you up too?" said Mr. Porter.

"We're going on a vacation of our own to Jake's Mountain because Ryder and Jake are away." said Rubble.

"Oh that's good!" said Mr. Porter.

"Rubble is going to push our luggage into the Paw Patroller and then we'll be heading up." said Rocky.

"Your vacation sounds fun! But doesn't Ryder know where you're going and when you'll be back? said Mr. Porter.

"Oh yeah! We better write a note in case something happens to us on the way there, at Jake's, or on the trip back." said Marshall.

"I'll write one! But where should I leave it?" said Rocky.

Chase thought of a place to put the note.

"Hmmm! Oh I know! Why don't you put it in the observatory? said Chase.

"Yeah. That's a great place to put it because that's where Ryder mostly hangs out when we're not doing any missions." said Rocky.

Rocky went inside the Lookout. He went up the elevator to the observatory. Rocky was thinking where to put the note and saw the the perfect spot to put it. Rocky put the note down on the little round table next to Ryder's beanbag chair.

"That's the perfect spot like when Ryder gives me and the other pups a scratch." Rocky joked to himself. The note read, 'Dear Ryder, the pups and I are going to Jake's Mountain for a little vacation until you come home. We'll be sure to say hi to Everest for you. The reason why we wrote this note was because if something happened to us on the way, at Jake's, or on the way home. You'll know where to find us, signed Rocky and the Paw Patrol.'

Then Rocky came back down the slide and landed in the driver's seat of his recycling truck.

"Note is in place! I left it on the little table near Ryder's bean bag chair." said Rocky

"That's a good spot." said Chase.

"Well, anyways I hope you have a wonderful vacation and I've got deliveries to make to Mayor Goodway, Katie, Ms. Marjorie and Cap'n Turbot." said Mr. Porter.

"Bye Mr. Porter!" said Skye and Rocky as Mr. Porter drove off.

"We better load our luggage into the Paw Patroller." said Chase.

"No problem, here comes Rubble on the double." said Rubble driving his bulldozer toward their luggage. He loaded them into the scoop and loaded them into the Paw Patroller.

"We better hit the road really soon so we can beat the traffic!" said Zuma.

"Zuma! The traffic is mostly in the afternoon." said Chase.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" chuckled Zuma.

All aboard the Paw Patroller! Next stop, Jake's Mountain!" joked Marshall.

The pups began to howl with joy because they're getaway was beginning.

"Robo-dog, take us to Jake's Mountain." said Chase.

"Arff-arff!" barked Robo-dog.

Then the Paw Patroller went over the bridge up the highway towards Jake's Mountain then the screen goes to a commercial break.

**This is the end of act 1! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I got this idea after I watched the Corn & Peg episode "A Bad Case of the Neigh Choos" where Corn & Peg fell down into an icy cave. Also some very special people are going to rescue the pups instead of Ryder or Jake. If I tell you guys like right now, it won't be a surprise. So please leave review and feel free to guess who their rescuer is. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The pups were in the Paw Patroller while Robo-dog drove onto the on-ramp.

"Alright Everyone, off we go. We're gonna have such a great time." said Marshall.

"Totally! It would be a total bummer to be stuck bored with nothing to do. What do you think we should do with Everest?" asked Zuma.

"I was thinking that tonight we should have a bonfire and roast marshmallows." suggested Rubble.

"We can go snowboarding." suggested Rocky.

"Go on a winter hike." suggested Skye.

"Go ice skating." suggested Marshall.

"But Marshall! We don't have any ice skates." said Chase.

"But we have our bare paws." said Marshall.

"Oh yeah! That would totally work!" laughed Chase.

All the pups just laughed.

Meanwhile, Doug Holiday, Tristan, Scott Edwards, Charles Lewis, and Jeff Shultz were meeting at Lewis Automotive to show their cars they chose for an off-road event at Jake's the next day. Jeff bought a 2006 Lincoln Town Car, Doug purchased a 2005 Range Rover, Charles bought a 2008 BMW X5, and Scott got a 2004 Saab 9-3 sedan. They ordered their cars from Manheim auctions where they're open to the public. The cars were dealer trade ins, donated, or abandoned. By coincidence, the cars' first owners were a personal 36 month leases on Charles' CARFAX for dealers app by typing or scanning the VIN (Vehicle Identification Number). However Jeff's Town Car was a commercial vehicle because it was a chauffeur vehicle.

(Paw Patrol logo switch-scene)

The Paw Patroller then arrived at Jake's cabin with Everest waiting on the porch.

"Hey pups! Welcome!" greeted Everest.

Skye and Everest shared their special rhyme and high-paw.

"Bump em high!" said Everest

"And from behind!" said Skye and Everest in unison.

"Come on in" said Everest.

Everest lead the pups inside and the pups planned to sleep in the living room. Each of the pups packed their own pup beds and began to set them up. Later that night! The pups had a campfire and roasted marshmallows even liver sausages.

"I was thinking that maybe we can go on a winter hike tomorrow afternoon." said Everest.

"Yeah!" said Chase.

"That's a great idea!" said Rocky.

"I like that idea!" said Skye.

"I think I'm going to go to bed right now!" yawned Zuma.

"Me too!" yawned Marshall.

"Good idea! We should all get some sleep." said Everest.

"But first of all, we should put out the fire with sand or water." said Rocky.

"You're right Rocky! We can't use sand because it's buried in the snow but we can use water."

"I'll take care of that!" said Marshall.

"Where are you going Marshall?" asked Zuma.

"I'm going to change into my fire pup uniform but don't worry, I'll be back within two shakes of a pup's tail." Marshall called back.

(Marshall's pup tag switch scene)

"Arff-arff! Water canon!" barked Marshall.

Then he barked to put his water canons out.

"Alright! Now let's get to bed." yawned Zuma.

The pups walked into Jake's cabin. They were going to sleep in the living room tonight, so they put their pup beds down and went under their blankets. The pups said good night to each other and Everest walked over to the light switch to turn the lights off. Then Everest walked back over to her bed.

(Everest's pup tag switch-scene)

In the middle of the night, the pups were sleeping soundly until they woke to an emergency alert broadcast from the radio.

"What was that?!" said Chase in a startled tone.

Marshall just jumped into Everest's bed. Marshall was laying on Everest's hind legs. She just looked up at Marshall in confusion. Marshall licked Everest's right cheek and she began to giggle.

"Sorry Everest! I just got startled." said Marshall

"That's okay and that's just an emergency alert broadcast." replied Everest.

All the pups had decided to listen to what the broadcast had to say.

"Blizzard watch in effect from Friday evening to Saturday morning. The National Weather Service in Fort Glen has issued a blizzard watch for heavy snow which is in effect from 11:30 pm Friday to 9:30 am Saturday. This watch includes the following northeastern cities in the US and Canada. They are Fort Glen, Adventure Bay, Boston Massachusetts, Providence Rhode Island, Syracuse, Rochester, Buffalo New York state, New York City, Newark New Jersey, Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Baltimore Maryland, and Washington D.C., the blizzard is coming from the following cities in Canada include Quebec City Quebec Montreal Quebec, Ottawa Ontario, and Toronto Ontario. When the broadcast was over, the pups went back to sleep.

The next morning, the pups got up and had some pup food for breakfast.

**If you don't know what a VIN number is, it's a vehicle's serial number like a social security number for a vehicle. I know the 1st, 2nd, and 10th digit. The 1st digit represents the country of origin. Like: 1,4,5, or 7=US. 2=Canada, 3=Mexico, S=UK, W=Germany, Y=Sweden, Z=Italy, J=Japan, K=South Korea, and 6=Australia. The 2nd digit represents the manufacturer. A=Audi, B=BMW, G=General Motors, N=Nissan, P=Porsche and T=Toyota. And the 10th digit represents the model year. It was inaugurated for the 1980 model year. They reuse the digit every 30 years. It would be a letter or number like for example if a vehicle is a 2019, it would be a K like as in Kevin. During George W. Bush's presidential term, it would be between numbers 1-9. That would be to much to explain about the 10th digit so I just recommend just Googling it for your own mental image. **

**So our mystery rescuers are Doug Holiday, Scott Edwards, Charles Lewis, and Jeff Shultz while Siverwisp was on trial for his crime. They're off-roading with an organization called Gambler 500. I got the idea from Rally America where you can go rally racing on a budget like instead of getting a brand new Subaru Impreza WRX STi, you can get a 2nd generation Impreza base model. **


	3. Chapter 3

The pups were departing from Jake's lodge for their afternoon hike.

"I found a new trail a couple of days ago that goes all the way to the peak of the summit. But remember to stay on the trail because you'll never know what you might encounter." said Everest.

"And also, there is an off-roading event being held at Jake's by Off-Road America." added Everest.

"Good pointer Everest!" said Marshall.

"Alright ! Let's hit the trail." said Everest.

(Everest's pup tag switch scene)

Meanwhile: The guys have arrived at the off-road event. They were going to listen to the leader of the event because he was going to do the safety briefing on what to do in case a vehicle stalls on the trail.

The guys were just getting ready to hit the trail with their off road warriors. Doug and Tristan made sure that their Discovery was in great working order. Daring Danny X brought a 2006 Volkswagen Touareg and themed it Red Bull Racing by painting it in a Red Bull color-scheme. His best friend bought a 2007 Honda Civic coupe and themed it Red Bull Rally too. Danny's friend brought a 2005 Land Rover LR3 themed a British police car and his other friend brought a 2006 Volvo XC90 but themed it as a Swedish police car. Timothy Cagely (Silverwisp's classmate) chose a 2004 Mercedes-Benz E350 4Matic that he themed AMG. Timothy's friend purchased a 2008 BMW X5. Timothy's other friend bought a 2006 Audi A6 themed Audi Sport. Tristan's friend from Kindergarten got a 2008 Mercedes-Benz ML350 and his other friend got a 2007 BMW 328i Xi coupe that was themed BMW M. Scott's brother Tom got a 2006 BMW 525xi and themed it a German police car that had the word 'Polizei' on the driver and passenger door. One of Charles Lewis' auto technicians used a 1989 Ford Bronco where he found on Ebay.

Jeff thought of a joke he should tell to Charles.

"Hey Charlie! Would you use your Lambo Urus, Bentley Bentayga, or Rolls-Royce Cullinan for the next event? Or even better, one of your brand new factory fresh German, British, or Japanese SUVs." jokingly said Jeff.

"Yeah! I would take a new Q5, Q7, X3, X5, GLC, GLE, Macan, or Cayenne." laughed Doug.

"I think I'll take a brand new Range Rover, Range Rover Sport, Velar, or Discovery." chuckled Tristan.

"Ha ha! Maybe, but you know I can't treat one of my new inventory like a cheap car." laughed Charles.

"We know because you have to keep the milage on your new cars low as possible unless they're a demo." replied Jeff.

"Alright. Is anybody ready to hit the trails?" asked Tristan.

Everybody in the group was ready. A few minutes later, all the guys were ready to race.

Danny felt like he was a Red Bull Rally driver. Suddenly the XC90 overtook his Touareg.

Then Danny saw the pups, he pulled over and told his friends on his radio to pull over as well. Even Doug, Tristan, and the guys spotted the pups including Timothy. They pulled over behind Danny and his friends' SUVs.

"Hey Tim, is there something wrong with your Benz?" asked his friend driving the X5

"No, nothing is wrong but I know someone from the trial of Silverwisp." replied Timothy.

"Hey Pups! What are you doing and where's Ryder and Jake?" asked Danny.

"Hi Danny! We're all going on a winter hike and Ryder is away visiting family." said Rocky.

"And Jake is in Switzerland and Germany with some of his friends from kindergarten." added Everest.

"That's Daring Danny X!" said Danny correcting the pups.

"Hey pups! What's up?" said Tristan.

"Hey Tristan, hey Doug, hey Charles, and hey Jeff." said Chase.

Then Tristan noticed Daring Danny X from YouTube.

"Hey Daring Danny X! I'm a huge fan of your channel." said Tristan.

"That's awesome!" said Danny.

"So how are things for all of you after the hijacking and water landing?" asked Marshall.

They're response was that life was treating them good.

"By the way. Can you take a picture of us in front of the summit and send it to Ryder and Jake?" asked Zuma.

"Sure." said Danny. Danny took out his phone and took the picture.

"Say liver pup treats!" said Danny.

"Liver pup treats!" said the pups.

"Thanks Daring Danny X dude! Let's see how the picture turned out." said Zuma.

"Hey, want to join us in this photo?" offered Rocky.

"Awesome! Can you send it to our pup tags, Jake, and Ryder?" Zuma asked.

"Sure thing!" said Danny.

"Alright. Happy hiking." said Danny.

"Thanks. Happy racing." replied Everest.

"Come on DDX! What are we waiting for, Christmas?" said Danny's friend driving the XC90.

"I'm coming! I bet I can beat your Swedish soccer mom's SUV." replied Danny as his voice became lower as he was pulling away.

"Come on Tristan with your unreliable Discovery!" joked Tristan's friend with the BMW 3 series coupe.

"Alright! Let's start climbing shall we?" asked Rubble.

"Sure, let's go!" howled Everest.

So the pups began to climb to the top. After an half an hour or so, the pups decided to take a break, but suddenly they felt their bodies drop. The pups fell into a hole but thankfully the snow in the hole cushioned their fall.

"Whoa! I did not see that coming. Did you pups?" said Everest but she didn't see the other pups because they were buried in the snow. "Skye? Chase? Marshall?" she said.

"Here I am!" said Skye coming out from the snow.

"Me too." said Chase. Then Rocky and Zuma came out and Marshall's hind legs began to stick out of the snow.

"Guys, a little help here?" asked Marshall. Everest came up behind Marshall and pulled him by his left hind leg with her mouth. Marshall had a big snowball on his head and shook his head to get the snowball off. "Thanks Everest!" said Marshall.

"Man! This hole is really deep. Do you think you can use your grabbling hook and go get some help, Everest?" asked Chase.

"I'll try. Arff! Grabbling hook!" barked Everest as she shot her grabbling hook into the ceiling of the cave. Her hook landed 2-3 feet away from the hole.

"Whoops! Let me try that again. Arff! Grabbling hook!" said Everest. Everest tried again, but her rope was too short causing it to hit the cave wall.

"Sorry! My rope is too short." said Everest.

"I know! Chase, can you use your wall walkers?" asked Rocky.

"I could, but unfortunately I left them in the PAW Patroller." sighed Chase.

"Bummer!" said Zuma.

"I could use my wings, but they're in the Paw Patroller." said Skye.

"Double bummer!" said Zuma.

"Good! Now what?" said Rocky.

"Don't worry pups. We're safe here in this hole." said Everest.

"I've got an idea, but I'll need all pups to listen up." said Chase.

So all the pups began to sit down and listen to Chase.

"What's your idea, Chase dude?" asked Zuma.

"Why don't we go down this path which might lead to a way out?" suggested Chase.

So all the pups agreed to Chase's decision except for Marshall who had a fear of bears.

"But what if there are bears in there?" Marshall trembled.

"Don't worry Marshall, we're all here with you and I have a headlamp on me." said Everest comforting Marshall.

"Ok! But what if we run into a b-bear?" trembled Marshall.

"If we do, we'll walk back slowly." said Everest.

Marshall just started whimpering in fear.

"Don't worry Marshall." said Skye.

"Yeah! There is nothing to worry about and Everest has our backs." added Chase.

Then Rubble had some second thoughts about the path because of spiders.

"Do you know if there are any spiders in this cave?" asked Rubble nervously.

"No Rubble, there are no spiders during the winter months because they will be hibernating," giggled Everest.

"Oh yeah and they're frozen under the ice," Rubble giggled to himself.

The pups began to walk down the path.

**End of chapter: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I asked one of my good friends who is also a car guy about good off roader recommendations and he said Off-Road America reminded him of the Gambler 500. My friend's response was that you don't have to do an SUV or pickup truck for off-roading. You can do a sedan or even a convertible. You can do an MX-5, Crown Vic (Victoria), Subaru, or even a minivan. You can theme your vehicle if you want. Also if you don't know what AMG, BMW M, or Audi Sport is, they are subsidiaries of Mercedes-Benz, BMW, and Audi that build high performance vehicles.**


	4. Chapter 4

The pups are still inside the hole but were thinking of a way to escape because they were getting cold and hungry.

"Let's put our heads together and think," said Everest. After a minute of thinking. Something clicked in Chase's mind.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea!" said Chase.

"What is it Chase?" asked Zuma.

"I remember Doug had a winch on the front of his Range Rover. So why don't we call him and Tristan?" replied Chase.

"Oh yeah! I remember." said Rocky.

"I'm going to call him right now to rescue us." said Chase.

Then the screen shows Chase's badge switch scene. The scene shows Charles pushing a 2003 Ford Explorer out of the snow with the X5. The owners of the Explorer were treating it like a cheap car because it was on it's way to the scrapper. Charles accidentally damaged the Explorer's lift-gate.

"I'm so sorry about that. Do I need to fix it because I own a collision center." said Charles.

"That's okay. We're just here to put it out of its misery. So we're just treating it like a rental," said the owner.

"The Town Car was really rugged and it was easy to repair after minor accidents." said Jeff joining in the conversation. Then Doug got the call from Chase.

"Hey Chase! How's the hike going?" greeted Doug.

"Not good! We fell into a hole and can't get out." replied Chase.

"That doesn't sound good. What happened?" responded Doug.

"The pups and I were hiking, then out of nowhere, we fell into a hole that was covered by snow." said Chase.

"I remember you had a winch on your Range Rover's front bumper." said Chase.

"Don't worry! We'll be on the way, including Charles and Jeff." replied Doug.

"Thank you so much! Do you also remember the beginning of the trail you saw us on?" asked Chase.

"I remember it." said Doug. "So hang in there, we're on the way."

"Thank you." said Chase.

"Our pleasure! I'll tell the guys (Scott, Charles, and Jeff) cause we don't want to hear about you on the news tonight." said Doug.

Both of them hung up. "Charles, Scott, and Jeff, I've got to tell you something." said Doug

"What's up?" asked Jeff.

"The pups fell into a hole while they were hiking." said Doug

"Oh my God!" Gasped Scott.

"Are they alright?" asked Charles.

"They're fine!" said Doug.

So Doug and the guys drove around the course to where they last saw the pups. They drove up the trail until they spotted the hole.

"I think this must be the hole." said Doug.

Doug and his friends got out of their cars. They all looked down.

"Hey pups. You okay?" asked Doug.

"Are we ever glad to see all of you." said Everest in relief.

"Now, how are we supposed to get all of you out?" asked Charles.

"I brought my harness so maybe I should go down and carry the pup out one at a time." said Tristan.

"Great idea Tristan." said Doug.

Tristan put on his harness. Doug swapped the hook out with the harness. Tristan began to climb down the hole.

"I'm going to be the last pup out just like your dad was the last one off the plane." said Everest.

"Great idea! Make sure that there's no pup left behind." said Tristan

Tristan carried all the pups out one by one. Everest counted the pups to make sure all the pups were out. Everest was the last one out of the hole. When they reached the surface, they endlessly thanked everyone who rescued them.

"All right guys! Let's head back to base camp." said Scott.

"Alright, lead the way!" said Jeff. Chase and Marshall got into Jeff's Town Car. Skye and Everest got into Doug's and Tristan's Range Rover, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble got into Scott's Saab. They began the convoy to base camp. When they arrived, most Gamblers were wrapping up for the day.

"Wanna come over to my lodge for dinner?" asked Everest. Everyone happily accepted the invite.

"We'd love to! What are we having?" said Doug.

"Mostly pizza!" said Everest.

"Great! We'll see you tonight." said Doug

"Yeah! You too." said Chase. "Oh! By the way, do you think one of you can give us a lift up to our lodge?"

"I'll take them up." said Jeff.

"Oh, thank you!" said Everest.

"It's what my limo service does." said Jeff. The pups climbed into Jeff's Town Car. Jeff began to talk about the Town Car.

"Want me to give you some knowledge of the Town Car?" asked Jeff.

"Sure," said Chase

"I'd love to hear." said Zuma.

"Oh yeah!" said Rubble.

"Ok! They started making the Town Car in 1981. It was a super spacious and rugged automobile. It shared the same chassis as the Ford Crown Victoria, Mercury Grand Marquis, and the Marauder. Speaking of The chassis was in production for three decades which is the longest in American car history. All three cars were the most iconic vehicle in the history of the Ford Motor Company. They were all built in St. Thomas, Ontario and phased out in 2011. The last Crown Victoria rolled off the line on September 15, 2011 and was exported to Saudi Arabia. After the Town Car died, I used the Lincoln MKT but Ford just phased it out for 2019 so I'm going to use the Continental." said Jeff.

"Very interesting!" said Skye.

"What other cars do you have in your fleet besides the MKT and Continental Jeff?" asked Zuma.

"Great question. I have: Chevy Suburbans, GMC Yukon XLs', and Ford Expeditions for the SUVs. Now onto the luxury cars and SUVs: Mercedes S-Class, BMW 7 Series, Audi A8 for sedans and for the luxury SUVs: BMW X7, Mercedes GLS, Cadillac Escalade ESV, and the Lincoln Navigator." Explained Jeff.

"What happens to your cars after you replace them? asked Rocky.

"I send them to auction and mostly they get exported to Lebanon, Thailand, Spain, South Korea, etc." said Jeff.

"Cool Jeff dude!" said Zuma. Everest then spotted the lodge.

"Jake, I-I mean Jeff, our lodge is on the right." said Everest.

"Oh, thank you." said Jeff. "You pups are lucky because this ride is free for you. By the way, that's a nice lodge."

"Thanks for the ride Jeff." said Chase.

"It was my pleasure!" said Jeff.

"Say, do you and the other guys want to come over tonight for dinner?" asked Everest.

"If I'm available." chuckled Jeff. "Of course I am."

The pups exited the Town Car, waved good-bye to Jeff, and entered the lodge.


End file.
